TNG Season 5 DVD
| date1S = | date2 = | date2S = | rating = | reference = (region 1) (region 1 re-release) (region 2) (region 2 re-release) | year = 2368 | cover2 = TNG Season 5 DVD-Region 2.jpg | cover1S = TNG S5 DVD 2013.jpg | cover2S = TNG Season 5 DVD-Region 2 new.jpg | menu = TNG season 5 DVD menu.jpg }} Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete Season Five was a DVD release containing all of the episodes which were broadcast during the series' fifth season. Episodes Special Features *'Mission Overview Year Five' - Featuring highlights of the most memorable events occurring in Season 5, including Leonard Nimoy's guest appearance, "The Inner Light" episode and the return of Denise Crosby. "A Visit from Spock", "Darmok", "The Inner Light", and "I Borg" feature interviews with Patrick Stewart, Michael Okuda, Jonathan Frakes, Jeri Taylor, Michael Piller, Denise Crosby, David Livingston, Brent Spiner, and Jonathan Del Arco. *'Departmental Briefing Year Five' - "Production", "Cause and Effect", "The First Duty", "Music", "Visual Effects", "Image G", and "Shooting Elements" feature interviews with Peter Lauritson, Patrick Stewart, Michael Westmore, Brannon Braga, Jonathan Frakes, Ronald D. Moore, Michael Piller, Jay Chattaway, Robert Legato, Michael Okuda, Dan Curry, Gary Hutzel, and Dennis Hoerter. *'Memorable Missions Year Five' - Members of the cast and crew recall their favorite episodes and scenes from Season 5 including Marina Sirtis, Dan Curry, Michael Okuda, Robert Duncan McNeill, David Livingston, Dennis Madalone, Jay Chattaway, and Ronald D. Moore. *'A Tribute to Gene Roddenberry' - Includes interviews with Majel Barrett Roddenberry, The Next Generation cast and crew, and Gene Roddenberry; also includes the dedication of the Gene Roddenberry Building. The two sections "Gene Roddenberry Building Dedicated to Star Trek's Creator" and "Gene's Final Voyage" feature interviews with Guy Vardaman, Gene Roddenberry, Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, William Shatner, Rick Berman, Herman Zimmerman, Whoopi Goldberg, Robert Legato, John de Lancie, Marina Sirtis, Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, Michael Okuda, Wil Wheaton, Michael Dorn, Gates McFadden, Ronald D. Moore, and Jeri Taylor. At the end of the special, Patrick Stewart is performing a song for Gene Roddenberry. Bonus Featurettes The following featurettes were available for a limited time to Region 1 only at Best Buy and Media Play locations, but were standard included in the Region 2 edition. * Intergalactic Guest Stars - Next Generation cast and crew members fondly recall special guest stars including Leonard Nimoy and Ashley Judd. The sections "Crew Profile: Ensign Robin Lefler", "Crew Profile: Ensign Ro Laren", "Profile: Commander Sela", "Profile: "Hugh" Borg", "Profile: Captain Morgan Bateson", and "Presidential Visit: Ronald Reagan" feature interviews with Brent Spiner, Jonathan Frakes, Brannon Braga, Wil Wheaton, Michael Piller, David Livingston, LeVar Burton, Ronald D. Moore, Denise Crosby, and Jonathan Del Arco. * Alien Speak - Explore the Klingon and Romulan languages with linguist Marc Okrand, the creator of Klingon speech and interviews with Michael Okuda and Michael Dorn. The following item was available for a limited time only preceding the movie's release: * promotional mini-CD (3 inch). }} de:TNG DVD-Box Staffel 5 nl:TNG Seizoen 5 DVD